When Worlds Collide
by Mythiskal
Summary: 4 worlds. 21 heroes, and a Dark Lord. When these heroes are brought together, the must save the entire multiverse from destruction! Characters: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, Spongebob, Patrick, Chell, Wheatley, Atlas, and P-Body


Disclaimer: I do not own Portal, Team Fortress 2, My Little Pony, or Spongebob Squarepants. The only thing I own is the storyline and some different things.

Ponyville Library, 2:30 PM

Twilight Sparkle and her 5 friends were sitting in her room. "Where is it, where is it!?" shouted Twilight. "Where's what?" asked Spike. "Magical Arts Volume IV!" she replied. "Oh come on now, Twi, no need to get yer mane in a twist!" said Applejack. "Yeah, I mean, it's just a book." added Rainbow Dash. But just then, Twilight found what she was looking for. "Yes!" she shouted. she quickly flipped through the book. "Yeah, I'm gonna go for a walk." said Spike as he walked out. Twilight quickly sopped at one of the pages, a weird look on her face. "Hm, I've never seen this spell before." she announced. She then read out the words:

_The Darkness that had once ruled,_

_will come again and haunt you soon,_

_but first it must heed it's call,_

_and then you will take the fall._

As soon as she was done reading the spell out loud, her horn started glowing green and purple. The aura quickly grew around the 6 friends and the all screamed out in fright. They heard laughing in the storm as they felt they're surroundings change.

2Fort America, 2:30 PM

"Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for?" asked Medic. "Patient, Doctor!" replied the Soldier. The RED team was slowly walking to an old haunted house. Scout opened the door, while quietly tiptoeing inside. It was dark and creepy inside of the haunted house. Just then, a book fell out of nowhere. "Huh?" said Spy. Heavy picked up the book, looking at one particular page. Scout quickly grabbed it from his hand. "What the f**k is this crap?" shouted Scout. He read out the words:

_The Darkness that had once ruled,_

_will come again and haunt you soon,_

_but first it must heed it's call,_

_and then you will take the fall._

After it being read, a mirror in the house glowed green and purple, creating a colorful aura. The aura started circling around the 9, and they felt themselves tingling.

Bikini Bottom, 2:30 PM

"Patrick, c'mon! Let's visit the library!" said Spongebob, tugging on his big pink friend. "Libra- what?" he replied. Spongebob just dragged him to the Bikini Bottom Public Library, in which they started looking at books. Spongebob found a very peculiar one. "Hey, Patrick! Come look at this one!" he shouted. His best friend quickly aided to his side. Spongebob read some text in the book aloud:

_The Darkness that had once ruled,_

_will come again and haunt you soon,_

_but first it must heed it's call,_

_and then you will take the fall._

A green and purple aura glowed out of the book, swallowing the two. They screamed in complete terror as they both were transported to a weird place.

Michigan America, 2:30 PM

Chell was walking in the fields of Michigan with nothing but the Companion Cube at her side. She walked until she found a small building in the grasslands. There was nothing else around, so it was weird for Chell to find it. She entered it and it was a huge library. She looked around for a while, until she heard some beeping behind her. She turned around to see two robots and a small metal ball. The ball had a glowing blue robot eye with a tiny crack in it. The small robot with a round head also had a blue robotic eye, and the tall one had an orange. They both had portal guns in their hands. "Ello there, Chell!" said the small metal. "It's me! Wheatley!"… There was no answer. "You have figured out how to talk by now, haven't you?" he asked. "Y-yes…" Chell spoke. Just then, a book slipped out of the shelf and hit Wheatley in the head. "Ouch!" he shouted. Chell picked up the book and read one of the pages which seemed to have a strange sort of poem:

_The Darkness that had once ruled,_

_will come again and haunt you soon,_

_but first it must heed it's call,_

_and then you will take the fall._

Just then, the robots' eyes all got a green and purple aura coming out of them. The aura flew out of their eyes and surrounding them, making them all pass out.

**So, yeah! Not much yet. I will right Chapter 2 some time… But, for now, feel free to review! I take criticism and ideas. So, bye!**


End file.
